The Two Spirts in Fire Nation
by Shi Sendo
Summary: The gang is in the fire capital third season, after ep 3 spoilers! but before invasion . Its late and Katara is restless, so she decides to dress up and visit the poorer areas of the capital. Around the same time Zuko had just seen his uncle and has a


The Two Spirts in Fire Nation.

By Shi Sendo

Disclaimer: I do not own AVATAR, if I did…then there would be hot Zutara everywhere!! You got it!! I know there are a lot of Painted Lady X Blue Spirits out there but hey, whats another one? Right!

Summary:

The gang is in the fire capital (third season, after ep 3 (spoilers!!) but before invasion). Its late and Katara is restless, so she decides to dress up and visit the poorer areas of the capital. Around the same time Zuko had just seen his uncle and (has a new mask) decides to explore dressed as the Blue Spirit. They stumble upon a lonely mother and child being threatened by thugs and well…

Katara looked around her, Toph was asleep in her bed, Sokka was drooling and Aang was sleeping a ball. This was the perfect time to do some exploration of the city, purely for the invasion of course…purely. She went to her bag and took out her Painted Lady costume and make up. Going to a secluded part of the small room they rented for the week, she dressed quickly and made sure she had a skin of water. She walked onto the small patio and climbed on the roof and began walking around. The city was beautiful, the colors suiting the nation, but she felt…alone. The city held no joy or happiness, just a feeling of something that would break at any minute. Katara slipped to the streets, seeing the few drunks walking about and keeping her distance from the guards. She did not realize but she was in the slums now, the beauty no longer evident. She heard hurried feet and a woman screaming, Katara ran in the direction, forgetting to be cautious.

Zuko sighed restlessly and was pacing his room, his uncle still refused to speak to him. He felt the need to have his uncle's forgiveness, how else would he be able to deal with killing the Avatar! Zuko was trying to keep his clam, his candles showing it was so not working, nearly burnt to the end. Looking around, he saw his swords above his chest that he kept his most valuables in. inside was his blue spirit clothes, a new mask included. 'Tonight…tonight I need to go out and just try to forget everything.' He thought as he dressed. He left the palace with no one noticing him. He would have to mention this to his father. Zuko went in the direction of the slums; he needed to release the tension. He was silent, just thinking to himself, trying to figure out why he did not join them. Why he didn't join her…Katara…. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream and by a woman in a veil passing him.

The woman looked back at him, her blue eyes connecting with his golden ones. She turned just as quickly and speed up, jumping in the air and landing gracefully on the roof top 

ahead of him. He speed up, feeling a connection with her. The woman was crouched over the roof top seeing the woman in a corner and several men surrounding her. Katara looked at the mask person next to her and then back at the woman.

"Do not interfere with me." She said in a soft voice and summoned water and used it to make mist. It surrounded the group and she jumped down silently into the center of the mist.

"Funny, I was about to say that to you." He said to himself and jumped down next to her.

Miako ran fast, her heart racing and holding her child to her breast, trying to keep ahead of the men. She knew she shouldn't be out so late, but she couldn't take it no longer. She needed to leave her home, her husband was no longer her lover but was now sleeping with others. When she confronted him, he would hit her. This had been happening for two months, her body covered with bruises and her child would be next, she knew it. It was hard to leave, but she needed to do it. If not…then she was not a mother. Now she was fleeing from another man who wanted to hurt her. She turned a corner in hopes to escape to come to a dead end. The man she was fleeing was Sho Ha, a sergeant of the Imperial Army and when she was single, a suitor who felt jilted.

"Now Miako, its time you do as we say. We promise not to harm your child, just do as we say and all will be fine." He said, taking a step closer. That's when the mist appeared out of no where, Maiko was growing more fearful by the second. Zuko crouched in front of Katara, sword held behind him with his left hand, leaning forward on his right hand. Both his legs supporting him in a crouch, spread out equally for balance. Katara stood behind him, hands held at her sides, her hat covering her face, the mist playing with the bottom of her dress. Her body was clam and relaxing, a sad smile playing on her lips.

As the mist cleared, the two were visible. Sho and his group looked at them dumb founded while Maiko was puzzled.

"Leave now, leave this mother and child in peace, they have caused you no harm." She said in a soft and sad voice. She stood in front of the said people and her water whip slowly formed in her hand and around her feet, ready to strike.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sho demanded as he took a step forward, taking out his sword.

"Leave now, or face my wrath, I am not as forgiving as the Painted Lady." Zuko said in a dark voice, standing up and doing his sword trick. His blade went from a single curved blade to twins, making Sho blink in surprise. "The Blue Spirit fights those who wish to harm the innocents." Zuko stood, his swords holding a blue fire to them.

"So what you have two swords." Sho said and tried to summon his courage. "and you can make fire, big deal."

"Let's see you do that." Katara said, her voice still holding the sadness. Her whip stretched; still hidden by the little mist she had on the ground, and went to the ankles of the closest man. He never saw it and when he fell to the ground hard, the man next to him screamed and ran. The water whip became sharp with small pricks on it and the man began to get small cuts. A second man went to help him, leaving Zuko to deal with the lead guy and two others. The two others were firebenders and each were ready to fight. Zuko waited, not wanting to lose any ground to them. The three men ran at him, the two fire benders both doing two different attacks at the same time and Zuko easily dodged them, throwing one man into a wall and the other across the alley with a hard kick to his stomach. Sho looked around him pissed that he lost all of his men and was alone with the masked man.

"Now it's just you and me."

Thanks for reading will have more today, also a note about my other stories, I will be updating them soon and reediting some of them. I really hoped you enjoyed this (I started it at one am!) and will post part II (and maybe III) later.

NITE

Shi Sendo


End file.
